


Daisy’s

by binniebabybin



Category: Black Clover
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Sad, black clover - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binniebabybin/pseuds/binniebabybin
Relationships: Charlotte Roselei/Yami Sukehiro, Yami Sukehiro/William Vangeance
Kudos: 49





	Daisy’s

It’s been a whole week since William has just been ‘William’. He thought maybe Yami would love him even more for this, until he found out...

“Yeah me and Prickly princess got together, crazy right?” The black bulls captain announced to Vangeance. 

“indeed, i’m happy for yo-“ William was interrupted by a hard cough, a moment later a flower appeared. A Daisy;  
Symbolizes innocence and purity and loyal love.

“My apologies, I’m very happy for you Yami.” The captain finished, as he turned away back down the hall. 

As the man walked, he felt tears stream from his eyes, where had their connection gone? Was he just a fool in love. It hurt more now, only having a single conscious, no one to internally speak with. 

Now the Golden Dawn captain tried his best to stay far from the couple, even in battle. As much as he wanted to forget, the flowers still irrupted. 

“That’s a nasty cough you got there” Yami spoke; frightening the younger captain. 

William tried to turn away, hoping Yami did not just see a Daisy come from the man. Until William let out an even bigger cough, 5, maybe 6 flowers came up, and fell the ground. 

Tears came from the younger mans eyes, not able to speak to his old friend. William dashed off, constantly coughing while trying to dart away.

Yami stood, all of his memories came back to him, the heartbreak in Williams voice, once Yami had announced his new found girlfriend.

Sadly, Yami could never say he felt a romantic attraction towards his friend.

However, William had no intention to speak with the man, nor his girlfriend. William stayed quietly in his own room, with Patry. 

Patry was the only other who truly knew his feelings, with it being the fact that they shared a conscience. A trash can at the captains feet, to keep all the flowers from falling to the ground. 

A whole month had went by, Yami and Charlotte still going strong, William was finally soothing the pain from the flowers, till the captain announced his engagement. William was invited, out of the sheer purpose of Yami thinking maybe, just maybe Williams feelings would disappear if he saw the man he adored wed the female captain.

William had no intention on going, he’d most likely make a scene, and not by choice. Everytime the captain was near, he’d cough and tear up, wishing the petals and flowers would finally go. 

“I won’t be attending, i have a mission, i’m extremely happy for you and char-“ He couldn’t finish his sentence, tears rather than flowers interrupted his voice. “i’m sorry, i must tend to my squad” he spoke, with his most sincere yet fake smile. 

“Vangeance” William turned to see what the bigger man would say, “I’m sorry” is the last thing he heard before the man walked off...


End file.
